This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Those involved in the design and manufacture of modern vehicles strive to minimize or eliminate sources of noise, vibration and harshness (“NVH”) in the various components of the vehicles. One source of NVH in a modern vehicle, such as an automobile, is the direct injection fuel injection system, which supplies fuel to the combustion cylinders of the internal combustion engine. During delivery of liquid fuel to a combustion cylinder of an engine, individual fuel injectors typically transmit a high frequency vibration to the metal engine cylinder head. High frequency vibrations resulting from operation of the fuel injectors propagate through the metal cylinder head and into surrounding air and are heard as a constant and repetitive “tapping,” “clicking” or “ticking” by people inside or in close proximity to the vehicle.
What is needed then is a device that reduces or eliminates audible noises emanating from a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.